


Retrouvailles

by Newget



Series: Amour [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, WWTDP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newget/pseuds/Newget
Summary: Only when it was darkest could Minerva be her true self. Her wandering eyes finding what she wanted to see the least, them. Things had developed between the celestial mage and shadow slayer while she was gone. She wanted it to go back the way it was before.  Yukino and Minerva, with side Rokino. Post-Tartaros (Prompts Soft/Comfort/sumbmission for wwtdp)





	1. Chapter 1

__ _**Prompt: Soft** _

* * *

 

 

_Retrouvailles_ \- French word for the joy of reuniting with someone after a long separation; separated peoples (couple or not) to find each other

 

* * *

 

Sabertooth was bustling with mages, which wasn’t very typical on a normal day. Mages just came in quick to grab a mission and go. This was because if they didn’t meet their quota by the end of the month they would be forced to leave the guild. The mark of a tiger was not one everyone could have, but that was worn when they were number one.

 

Things had changed since she left…

 

The tigers were much more energetic, full of youth and spirit. Many more members had also joined since her time away, many of them perfectly capable of running missions by themselves. No more gloominess, just pure and unadulterated friendship and camaraderie in this guild. Maybe this was what a guild should really be. It irked her how the dynamics had changed so quickly. All for one and one for all, right?

 

Minerva thought their redecorating of the guild was very loud. It was far from the simple interior they previously had. The room was constructed with the most expensive mahogany, the main hall always smelling arboraceous due to the same wooden tables filling the majority of the room. Only a couple of them had plush maroon booths. Decorations consisted of red and golden accents, complimenting the wood nicely; it was odd to her how the colors harmonized with one another.

 

It was definitely extravagant… Where did Sting get all the money from?

 

Her pale nails drummed against the wood table anxiously as she stared the celestial mage, turned bartender. Yukino looked excited as she held a small notepad, her voice pure when she took an order from a mage she didn’t recognize. More specifically she stared at the girl’s pale pink lips.

 

* * *

 

 

_Their heavy breaths were simultaneous when they finally pulled away from each other. The celestial mage’s lips glistening with her own saliva. Yukino’s cheeks hot as her lithe tongue timidly swiped across them; brown eyes glazed over with lust and something else she couldn't put her finger on._

 

_She grasped the girl’s hands, pulling her down as she fell back onto the plush bed. This night was going to make her whole existence worth all the hardships, aches, and pains she experienced._

 

* * *

 

The territory mage grimaced as the sliver of a memory skidded through her mind. A deep sigh spilled from her as she looked over the barmaid. If only she had never left -a deep pang of regret filled her stomach.

 

Rogue walked through the energetic guild, taking a seat at the bar. Her brain went fuzzy as Yukino immediately acknowledged him, her heart instantaneously beginning to beat rapidly when she snuck a small kiss in from the shadow slayer.

 

A small smile graced those pale lips as she looked upon him. Everyone said that the couple was absolutely perfect, sadly, she couldn’t say the same. She knew their relationship developed in her absence, another needle-like pang ground into her heart.

 

It didn’t matter, as she and Yukino’s relationship was complicated to say the least. No one knew besides Rogue and Sting. Their stupid noses were always butting into her personal life. Especially Sting, he would always point out when she slept with someone but he knew not to say a thing when she was with Yukino. Some serious punishment would have followed if word got out about their relationship.

 

Her eyes narrowed as the celestial maiden happily chirped to Rogue, his red eyes glazed over with amusement as he watched her. Her heart beat faster as she stood, her body moving against her own will. What was she doing?

 

The bar stool felt smooth as she slid onto it, her mouth forming into a simple smirk as she looked between Rogue and Yukino.

 

Now she knew what she was doing, it seemed like she could never get over playing the villain. It was now the time to play as the homewrecker. The smirk turned into a playful smile as her eyes roamed over Yukino’s prominent breasts.

 

* * *

  


_Soft, that was the only way she could describe the feeling of her skin. Her tanned hands slid under her usual white top, groping Yukino’s breasts through her bra. Minerva pushed her shirt over her head, pulling the petite mage close to her as she unclasped the damned thing. She pulled the taut straps down, the black bra falling to floor. Her milky white mounds seeming to glisten in the wisps of the moonlight as they fell from their entrapment._

 

_Minerva grinned as Yukino gave a soft mewl. The sound made her crave for more, she wanted to make her scream. She pushed her perky breasts together as she pressed her lips across the tops of them. Nipping and suckling her smooth skin, Minerva was disappointed that she could never leave her mark. Her skin was unnervelling soft as she fondled them, pinching her soft pink peaks._

 

_She took one of her dusted pink peaks into her mouth, grazing her teeth across the hardened pebble. “Minerva…” The celestial mage cried out, gripping her dark locks and pulling Minerva against her soft mound._

 

_The maiden was at her mercy, the still soft mewls and moans spilling from her as she playfully teased her. It was always her goal to make the celestial mage plead and beg for her to stop teasing and take her to the end._

 

* * *

 

Her mind presented the memory perfectly, Minerva licking her lips as she thought of the celestial mage. The girl’s jasmine scent, wafting off of her. “Yukino, could I have a pint? I am really parched.” She grinned as she leaned against the bar. interrupting Yukino and Rogue’s conversation left her feeling somewhat accomplished.

 

Red eyes met hazel as she the barmaid walked away, they were saturated with annoyance and guilt. Minerva scoffed as she looked at him, the shadow slayer wasn’t worth Yukino’s time, not one bit. His eyes were definitely sizing her up and her grin still remained, he already saw her as competition. Rogue was already making it so easy to tear the both of them apart.

 

“How have you and Yukino been?” she inquired sardonically.

 

The shadow slayer seemed to pale at the question, “Fine.” Still a man of small words, she chuckled.

 

“No details? I’m not satiated with just fine.” Her voice came out in a respectful manner, she tried her best not to sneer at him. Nothing could be started, not yet at least.

 

They were comrades after all, the territory mage would try her best not to hurt him in the process.

 

He shifted uncomfortably, she had him right where she wanted him. “Well-”

 

“Here you are, Minerva.” A smile still plastered on Yukino’s face as she put the glass of beer down in front of the territory mage. Soft brown eyes looking between the two of them, completely oblivious to what had just occurred.

 

She was glad that they didn’t refer to her as “milady” anymore, she was far from it at this point. It was time she finally realized it, innate demonic nature was nowhere near that of a lady now. Could she really destroy Yukino and Rogue’s relationship? As she about it her thoughts were in turmoil, both sides of the argument battling one another.

 

Minerva took a lengthy sip of her drink, her eyes still wandering over Yukino, wondering if she missed her as much as she did. Racing thoughts of the current situation burned through her mind and she put her drink down.

 

“Thank you, Yukino. Just put it on my tab, I’ll pay it later.” She said cooly, her thumb wiping over the condensation on her drink.

 

“Of course,” the celestial mage chirped, “Anything else I can get for you?”

 

Minerva shook her head, “I just needed a drink.” Yukino always looked after her well-being, even when she was not the nicest to her. Even if Sabertooth forgave her for her wrong doings, she wished they didn’t. Her being was meant to live in the darkness.

 

She drawled on this confliction, Rogue drawing her attention back. “I know this wasn’t planned, but I’m going out to accompany Sting. He asked me to attend the guild master’s meeting with him.” This was her chance. “We’ll be out for a couple more days, and then I will be all yours.” Minerva had made him tense with her presence, but now that Yukino was back his features softened.

 

His girlfriend’s features dulled, “We were supposed to go out tomorrow.” Her hazel eyes looked over Yukino, she knew that she wasn’t okay with this in the slightest. Her brown eyes practically pleading for the shadow slayer to stay.

 

Minerva picked up on this, but Rogue didn’t notice. “I know, but this is important. He needs someone to consort with him, especially since it’s his first time attending.” His argument was solid, there was no way Yukino could argue.

 

The barmaiden looked utterly crushed, wiping her emotions into the counter. “I guess if you have to. You better be a good ambassador, I’ll make sure to ask Sting about your performance,” she teased. Pain still resonated in her mannerisms as she looked at Rogue, her eyes dimming with the light they previously emitted.

 

Minerva spoke up, “We can go on our own mission. I think it’s about time you got out from behind the counter.” Now her on-the-fly plan would be set in motion.

 

“Really?” The celestial mage’s face lit up, excitement fluttering through her voice. She dropped her towel, looking at Minerva. “It’s been ages since we have gone out together.” Her phrasing made the territory mage cringe a bit, it really had been in both senses.

 

Minerva nodded as she took another swig of her drink. “I think it’s a great idea since _Rogue_ ,”she put more emphasis on his name as she put her drink down, “is leaving for the week. We should go on a mission during that period, just to distract you for a bit. It would also be a good amount of time for us to catch up.” Her demon prowess ignited, egging the territory mage on.

 

Alabaster hands wrapped around Minerva’s own, squeezing them. Yukino had no idea what Minerva was about to try -it was good that she was left in the dark. The innocent maiden would have never agreed otherwise.

 

The Sabertooth mage dropped her hands as she spoke. “That sounds like a terrific idea! I think it would be a good idea for us to go on a mission. You can go pick one out if you’d like. I really don’t care what type it is.” On the inside Minerva grinned -she already had one in mind. Its requirements were easy and simple, and would afford them much time together in the upcoming week.

 

The dark-haired mage nodded and downed the rest of her drink before standing. “I will go look at the request board right now. Have a nice time together, love birds.”  Rogue’s mouth was agape as she began to saunter away, her eyes trailing Yukino’s behind as she stepped back into the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

 

_Moonlight filtered through the grand window, the only light source filling the room. Minerva knew that her lover hated the light, her cheeks still the same color as they were earlier that evening. Yukino’s bashfulness about their activities only made her crave the sweet girl more._

 

_Minerva flipped the poor girl over, her blue-silver hair flayed across the dark sheets. The girl’s chest heaved, her doe eyes looking up at her with pure enjoyment and excitement. She knew Yukino was exhausted but the tigress was almost, almost done with the girl that laid beneath her. Just one more time, and then they could both rest for the night._

 

_Greedy, that's all she was. She couldn't help the fact that their sexual endeavors were far and few. But when she was finally able to be with the celestial mage, she relished in it. Her glory was something that was absolutely unattainable to her, her soft and gentle nature something she could never procure._

 

_Hazel eyes roved over her body, much as she did the whole night. Kneeling in her presence made Minerva feel like a peasant worshipping a god, but she knew Yukino saw them as equals no matter their difference in power or personalities. The celestial mage loved her, Minerva didn't know if she could admit her love._

 

_She leaned down and softly pressed her lips against the beautiful girl, Minerva’s thin lips catching Yukino’s in the softest manner. Maybe the girl would understand her feeling with her actions. Sure she loved to be rough with Yukino, but she could be gentle on the young mage. Surely, surely she would realize how she felt._

 

_Would the doe-eyed mage feel the love in how she was touching her right now? Maybe even realize what she truly wanted from Yukino was a relationship? Her insides crawled with deprivation of what she longed to have -a loving relationship._

 

_Her hand lightly squeezed her breast before roaming down her taut stomach. Smooth and soft skin, before her hand rubbed against the short patch of hair above her most sacred region._

 

_The celestial mage whimpered faintly, giving Minerva the opportunity to slip her lithe tongue into her mouth. She still tasted sweet from their previous activities, the tigress cupping her hand over Yukino’s snatch. Two slim fingers rubbed between her pink folds, lightly pressing her thumb against her pearl._

 

_The younger mage pulled away from Minerva’s mouth, letting out a soft moan of pleasure. The tigress grinned, cooing at the silver haired girl, “Let me hear you, my dear.”_

 

_She had barely touched her and Yukino was already at her mercy. “M-Minerva…” the younger mage huskily breathed out, “please…”_

 

_Minerva grinned, pressing the tips of her fingers against her already wet arousal. The pads of her digits grew warmer as she prodded at Yukino’s tight hole. Another soft sigh came from Yukino. “Please what?” Minerva’svoice rapsed as she pushed the tips of her fingers into Yukino’s entrance, leaving them there as she looked down into Yukino’s lust glazed eyes._

 

_The celestial maiden bit her lip, stuttering as she gave her answer. “I w-want you to screw me w-with your fingers… again.” Minerva didn’t know that the girl’s face could turn a darker shade of red than it was previously._

 

_Even if her answer wasn’t spoken with much confidence, the tigress complied. An overwhelming urge of fierceness consumed her as she thrust her digits deep inside of Yukino’s pussy. Her fingers were enveloped with Yukino’s juices as she slid them into her warm cavern, grinning wildly as she pulled them back. All thoughts of going easy on her were thrown out the window._

 

_Minerva could tell that Yukino was trying her best to keep her voice down, but that wasn’t enough as she curled her finger deep inside her snatch. Yukino practically squealed in pleasure as Minerva's nails scraped against her inner walls, pulling them back only to thrust them back inside of her. Neither of them needed a man to give them this much bliss and excitement._

 

_Yukino writhed under the territory mage’s pumping; the latter shifting down the silver-haired beauty’s body to get a closer view of her of her nether lips. Slowly, Minerva slipped her tongue out over her pink folds, humming as she tasted the sweet nectar dripping from it._

 

_She pulled Yukino’s soft and plump thighs over her shoulders, scooting closer to the prize in front of her eyes. Tanned hands wrapped around Yukino’s underside, groping her large cheeks and pulling the girl closer to her mouth. Minerva swiped her tongue over Yukino’s folds once more, teasing her small bud by lapping over it. The girl’s hands automatically fisted themselves into the territory mage’s hair. Minerva groaned as much as Yukino moaned from the sensations filling her body._

 

_Minerva kept running her tongue over the younger mage’s most private area, feeling that she was soon to be close to her end.  Much like her fingers, the territory mage slipped her slender tongue into Yukino’s pussy; taking her hand to press her thumb against the maiden’s soft bundle._

 

_Minerva’s name was tensely elicited from Yukino’s mouth. Her soft thighs wrapped around Minerva's head tightly, the celestial maiden’s heavenly juices spilling from her. It was liquid ambrosia, a gift sent by the gods themselves. Surely Yukino could feel how much the tigress loved her._

 

_The girl sighed, her body still trembling as Minerva came to rest beside her. Their lips met again and they laid on the soft silken sheets of the territory mage’s bed. Is this what love was supposed to feel like?_

 

_When they were done, their legs were tangled in the blankets, Yukino held in Minerva’s embrace. She had caught her prey and for the time being she would never let go._

 

_A silver head perked up, the celestial mage’s chin propped up on Minerva’s chest. “You want to know something?” Yukino spoke timidly but with an underlying joy, her eyes lighting up with the smallest twinklings of hope._

 

_Minerva hummed in acknowledgment, roving her hand through the girl’s short tasseled hair. So soft even after their night of sweet loving. “I want to know anything you would be willing to give me.” The tigress smiled softly, working the knots out of the Yukino’s hair._

 

_Yukino’s deep brown eyes looked into her own, three horrifying words coming from her mouth. “I love you…” Her voice was the softest and full of elation, as if she had discovered something new._

 

_The tigress went stiff, removing her hand from the younger girl’s hair. This is what she wanted to hear all along, how come she couldn't say anything back? Those same words were stuck deep at the bottom of her throat._

 

_No matter how hard she tried she couldn't reciprocate those three little words. She felt a mixture of shame and fear, this was all because of her father. He would never approve of her feelings for the girl, he saw Yukino as weak. He believed that love was only for those who never wanted to prolong their prosperity of power.This was ingrained into Minerva even if she craved for it so strongly._

 

_With every passing second, Yukino’s eyes became more and more despaired, her whole world falling much as Minerva’s was._

 

_Her silver-blue hair a complete mess as she quickly got up from the bed, grabbing her clothes that were strewn across the room. Not once did she look back at the territory mage, her sobs resounding through the room. Both of their hearts were so full of love, only Yukino’s was being drained._

 

_The doors to Minerva's room slammed shut, any and all reminders of Yukino gone with it. She laid there, staring off into nothingness. Her night had turned from one of the best nights of her existence to one of the worst._

 

_This was the last time she saw her was when the celestial mage was banished from the guild. The celestial maiden rid of her clothes and scornfully thrown from the only semblance of friends and love. Jiemma snidely commenting at her attempts of wooing Minerva for a higher standing in the guild._

 

_Minerva was aghast, she thought their relationship was a secret but her father knew all along. He was punishing her but for what? The idea of love was never allowed in Sabertooth whether it was platonic or romantic. She should have seen this coming._

 

_Neither of them showed looked at one another as Yukino shamefully walked from the hotel’s doors._

 

* * *

 

Tears pooled in Minerva’s eyes while she looked for the request paper on the board. It was nice to see that it was always full, even when the missions were ripped from the brown cork board. She balled her fists, clenching them as the memory still haunted her. Whenever an object reminded her of Yukino or even a simple phrase, that memory ripped through her. It left guilt and pain in its wake. If only she had said something - anything would have been good.

 

Once her eyes settled on the request, she hastily ripped it from the board. She looked over its requirements once more just to make sure it would take a week.

 

It was simple enough to require little work, but the task just felt odd in general. It required a group of two to four, just to protect a giant mansion for the week. No other information was given besides the address. She knocked the feeling aside, walking back to the bar. The red bar stools called her name as she geared toward them.

 

Once again she sat on the cool seat, sliding the piece of paper on the dark table top. From the corner of her eye, she could see red rubies glazing over the paper, the white hand flipping it around to get a better look. Rogue cleared his throat. “Nice choice, Minerva. The difficulty seems a bit low for the two of you.”

 

“I never said we were going to go all out. We’re still going to relax and take a break.” Once again, Minerva replied coolly. A man could never stand in the way of her goal.

 

Acknowledging her statement, his dark bun bounced when he nodded. “It's not far either. You two could walk instead of taking the train.”

 

It was a good idea, but she didn't want to let him feel good about the comment. “I'm still taking the train. I don't want to run into any trouble on the way there.”

 

Yukino came and plucked the paper from Rogue’s hands. Her eyes quickly flitted over it, a small smile forming on her face. “I don't mind if we travel by foot,” the barmaid spoke to Minerva, “but this mission is perfect. I've never heard of the mansion, it's name is peculiar. The pay is extremely good too. So it's worth the amount of work.”

 

Rogue interjected, “From what it looks like, you guys are only guarding a house. Doesn’t seem like there would be much work involved.”

 

Yukino tilted her head at him, lifting a finger to her lips. “True. Although someone could try to raid the home.”

 

Minerva cut her off with a sarcastic remark. “I wonder why they sent a request in then.”

 

“To protect the house, Min-Min.” The statement really flew over Yukino’s head, but the nickname made the tigress’ stomach flutter. Even if Yukino was oblivious, she made up for it in other ways; more specifically in her own little nuances. But Minerva loved her for the whole entirety of her being, the smallest things the celestial maiden did poked a hole in her each one making her ooze with affection; she was surprised she wasn’t at her wits end.

 

“Yukino, she knew that already,” Rogue chuckled, shaking his head. His hand effortlessly laid on top of Yukino’s, rubbing his thumb over it. Hazel eyes looked over this small movement, Minerva’s stomach boiling.

 

The girl grew flustered, “O-Oh… Sorry Minerva.” She pulled her hand away from Rogue’s, continuing to wipe her hand over the dark counter.

 

Before the territory mage could answer, a hand clapped down on the dark cloak Rogue was wearing. “Hey guys, having fun without me?” Their guild master intervened, settling himself into the barstool next to his polar opposite.

 

His opposite shook his head, “Just having a small conversation about the upcoming week. Speaking of which, have you finished packing your stuff? We have to leave in a couple minutes.”

 

The blond burst into a fit of laughter, everyone looking at him as some tears formed in his crystalline eyes. “I thought we left in a hour, man!”

 

Simultaneously, they all rolled their eyes at his idiocy. Minerva wondered how he fell into the position of leading this guild. She truly did love her guildmates, and if not love, she tolerated them. But she was constantly bouncing back and forth between adoring Sting and having the urge to wring his neck. The blond really did know how to grind her gears.

 

“You’re not serious, are you?” Rogue drawled, eyeing Sting. “The trip is eight hours by train, and you pull this right now?” His face began to draw back in annoyance, not noticing Yukino’s disapproval of him.

 

The barmaid chided, “You never told me you were leaving so soon, Rogue.” Yukino’s face was hard, looking down at him as he sat in the bar.

 

The shadow mage shook his head, tutting at his girlfriend. “I’m sorry, I can’t help it when I have important business to take care of.” His response was surprising to the group, their eyes widening with shock as his brooding statement.

 

“Yes you do, you could have told me. You didn’t even mention it to me until today. How come you’ve been so forgetful lately?” Her voice was filled with disappointment, this seemed to provoke Rogue even more.

 

Red eyes sharply turned toward Yukino in frustration. “Do I need your permission to do anything? No, I do not. I’m sorry that we had to miss our dinner tonight, but there will be other times to do that.” He stood, placing both of his hands on the countertop, towering over Yukino now. Minerva’s teeth gritted as she watched him - she could take him on but it wasn’t her place to intervene at the moment. Time felt like it was moving unimaginably slow as their small quarrel took place. ”This is more important right now and that is final.” _Insolent_ , Minerva thought. How could he say such a thing to her?

 

One the other hand, Yukino looked like a kicked puppy left on the side of a muddy road. Not one word came out of her mouth - instead she looked down, her brown eyes not daring to meet her lover’s. Her pink lips quivered, those same eyes tearing up.

 

Rogue didn’t look over her or reassure the celestial mage, rather he turned to Sting, frustration pent up in his voice, “Let’s go, _now_.” He grabbed his bag, throwing it over his shoulder as he walked out of the guild. Sting got up, not sure of what to do; he patted Yukino’s hand reassuringly and followed his counterpart out. Minerva hoped that he would deal with Rogue in the best manner possible.

 

The tigress’ hazel eyes turned back to Yukino, fine crystals falling down her pale face. Minerva was frightened at the thought of consoling her. She had pretty much did the same thing to Yukino… How could she help?

 

Gently, she put her olive toned hand over the younger mage’s, boldly intertwining their fingers. Brown eyes flicked up with contentment and Minerva put on the softest smile.

 

Everything was going to work out in their favor.


	2. Comfort

                                                                                           **Day 2: Comfort**

 

* * *

 

 

It was their last night in the endless halls of the ever silent mansion. Minerva was on her shift for the night - _one more night_ , she thought. Never getting the chance to have a meaningful conversation with Yukino, she wished their stay would never end.

 

They truly lived like queens for the week. Luxurious beds, humongous bath tubs that were coupled with the most amazing showers, and a high end kitchen with the latest technologies. All the work she put into her dishes wasn’t taken for granted; Yukino fawning over Minerva for her culinary expertise. It made her heart ache every time the celestial mage smiled while waiting for the dish to be served.

 

How she wished she could see that white beam shine toward her everyday. Minerva sighed at the thought, checking the time. It was almost Yukino’s turn to take over. The territory mage started toward where she saw the younger mage last, the library. The silver-blue haired girl could always curl up anywhere and read for hours on end, it truly fascinated her. She never had the attention span to sit down for more than a hour to do something so… boring. But if Yukino enjoyed it, she would try to as well.

 

Her cape brushed against the floor as she walked, stroking the floor in the softest manner. Occasionally she forgot about the soft swishing noise it made, somewhat elevating her senses -making her think someone else was in her presence.

 

Once to the library, curtly she entered and glanced around the fire lit room. Stepping farther in, she could see the soft head of white hair on the floor. Minerva smiled but her happiness faded when she heard the faint whimpers from the girl. Yukino’s body was sprawled out on the floor, a trembling mess.

 

Cringing, her first thought was to walk away -like she could help the celestial maiden. Minerva was silent as she inched toward the girl; her heart and mind playing a game of tug-of-war. Couldn’t she get over herself for just one second?

 

Yukino’s whimpering slowly turning into a wave of crying, body now curled in on itself. Quaking and shivering as leaves do in the winter, the young girl falling from her grace. Minerva bit her lip, her nails digging into her palms as she neared closer to her love. Looking down upon her body, she had not an inkling of an idea; not one sliver of information of what to do.

 

Hazel eyes looking around frantically for something to help her, she was sure that there wasn’t a book written on these types of things. If there was, it would probably be titled, “ _Dear lord help me out, my soon-to-be girlfriend is having a night terror._ ” Something spastic such as that would get a million sales. The thought brought a small smirk to her face and she soon frowned, what was she doing smiling at a time like this?

 

Another quick glance and she saw the small throw-away blanket on a plush and lavish armchair. Frenzied, Minerva grabbed the scratchy wool fabric and sat next to Yukino, laying the blanket over her trembling frame. As soon as the small comforter was nestled into her, the girl’s shivering ceased.

 

The fire still danced, snickering at Minerva’s attempt of comfort. She was not going to ruin her chance, never again would she put shame on Yukino.

 

Not sure of what to do next, she timidly smoothed her hand down the celestial mage’s back. The fabric soft under her fingers, gently circling her fingertips up and down the Sabertooth mage’s body. Previously, she would have thought Yukino to be weak for a situation such as this but things were different. They had both changed, growing to become better women in the end.

 

Internally, the territory mage was proud to see the valiance the celestial maiden displayed on a daily basis. From her standing in the bar, to her small mess-ups on missions, Yukino was truly glorious. Minerva never knew what the girl saw in her to begin with. He three most powerful words from the most heart-wrenching memory slipped into her mind.

 

_I love you…_

 

Three simple words that in return gave a lifetime of fathomless self-hatred. A wave of new and seemingly endless thoughts berating her mind.Her hand paused for a moment as it danced soothingly around Yukino’s back. What if this just meant she was never capable of being loved? Minerva’s previous formed frown deepened at the question -it was true.

 

The young maiden cried out again, startling Minerva. Her slim fingers traveled the expanse of her back, Yukino settling right back down. She continued her soft ministrations for a while, travelling higher and higher until her hands were feathering her hair. These movements kept the girl stable; all she needed was some comfort. The silver-haired girl sighed in content, her lips moving as if she was going to say something; she had already screamed some of the Tartaros’ demons names, coupled with Rogue…

 

Why would Rogue’s name come out of her mouth? When she pondered on it, it was perplexing but she wouldn’t think too much about it now. Even if it was Yukino’s turn to keep watch, she couldn’t bear to wake the girl up.

 

Minerva slowly opened her mouth, putting her hand up to her mouth, a cry of fatigue coming out. The sandman had finally cast his spell over her, blinking slowly to blot out her bleariness. Sleep was singing a siren’s call, heeding the Sabertooth mage.

 

Pulling her arms from her lucious coat, she tossed the flimsy fabric onto the couch; laying next to her one and only. The flames of the fire dimming, softly outlining Yukino’s features. Her face was soft and round; refined as she grew older. The celestial mage was absolutely breathtaking after missing her appearance for those long months.

 

Minerva pulled the celestial maiden into her embrace, wrapping her arms tightly are her waist -she never wanted to let go. Once she saw Yukino again, she realized she had missed too much, especially because of her newfound relationship with Rogue. That was a development she never expected, and yet it happened. The universe works in the most mysterious ways, and she had forgone too much.

 

The whole guild had grown in power, her dearest friends almost matched her in strength. She had to get stronger not only for Yukino, but for the rest of them. No one would come into harm’s way again, unless her demonic side was possessing her spirit. She could do nothing about her, the demon who had taken over her form.

 

The demon resided deep within in her and although she was good at controlling it, there were the smallest moments it would get in the way. Like what happened before they left the guild, guilt ringing in her ears. Minerva pushed her face into the back of Yukino, failing to notice the steady breathing of the young girl.

 

The territory mage was consumed by the tempting hours of night, her hold on Yukino never ceasing. A soft smile coming from the celestial maiden, swaddled in the arms of a past love.

 

The couple lay on love’s bed, the fire slowly burning down; time cutting it down with each passing minute.

 

* * *

 

When Yukino woke, she was cold. A blanket of uncertainty wrapped around her still frame as she laid on the beast of a rug. Her back ached from laying on the floor, but her pain came from the empty space behind her.

 

Frowning, she tried to rid herself of Minerva’s sinful intrusion – she had a loyal boyfriend. The territory mage had long ago passed being unforgivable, yet somehow she still stood on the threshold of Yukino’s heart. What was wrong with her? Minerva’s homecoming overwhelmed her unconscious mind, she was sure she was over her.

 

But no, the moment she passed through those guild doors severely injured her heart swooned. A beating heart brought back to life with the sight of Minerva’s presence, it made her question everything and still did. She loved Rogue, he was her anchor.

 

A rock that kept her down to earthland, sure, they weren't perfect but no couple was. Every relationship has its flaws, including the small affair between herself and Minerva had all those years ago. It didn’t last long due to the small imperfections. Nothing corrupt of sin would turn out for the best -sex never led to a healthy relationship.

 

And that was how it ended, with her pleading for love and a sickening silence was given in return. All she could do was run and as far away as possible. It resulted her in losing the battle against Kagura, she was worthless. Jiemma never let her redeem herself and she ran even more, to the authority opposite of guild and then behind the counter of Sabertooth.

 

At the mercy of her emotions constantly, it was all she could do to hide from them. Run and run and run, colliding with them at every turn; never stopping when there was a red light. An accident resulting from her sensitivity to others, the feelings that were always abound and mischievous always coming after her. They taunted Yukino and egged her on and she was entangled in the webs of heartbreak every single time. All because she couldn't resist the temptation.

 

Getting up from the floor, a small tray full of breakfast delights sat with a note. It wasn’t the most alluring piece of paper but it was left by her -the bold letters of her signature profound: Minerva Orlando. Seeing the name made her heart jump, singing the soft tune of love.

 

Plucking the letter, her eyes roved over it. Far from a confession, it (with little detail) described where she was and when she would come back. Minerva had gone to pick up their reward from the maid serving the house and would return as soon as possible. The territory mage had also left her breakfast, her heart still beating a mile a minute. Knowing that Minerva had made her a lavish meal made her heart flutter, although she wasn’t so stoked about her chicken scratch.

 

The dark-haired mage’s handwriting was always scrawled so quickly that it was almost impossible to read but the letter was left with her well-being in mind. Her stomach rumbled and she put down the letter, that was her cue to eat. Scooting closer to the dark wooden table, the tray of food held: a china teapot with accompanying plateware, delightful little danish pastries, and small sausages.

 

Yukino felt a little guilty about the situation, she should have gotten up early to help Minerva. It was the least she could do, but she knew the culinary arts brought joy to the territory mage’s heart. Seeing how much detail put into the small sweet puff delicacies was astounding. The soft edges were folded in on itself, a jewel of jam placed so proportionally in the middle of the folds was perfect. The jelly substance an explosion of tart sweetness in her mouth; she didn’t know whether to love the danish tart for it’s overwhelming perfection or Minerva for making them. The verdict was both, she shook her head -platonic love for the dark-haired woman.

 

The tea, sausage and tea were all coupled together well in terms of flavor. The earthy seasoning of the sausage coupling well with the tartness of the pastry as well as the smooth and rich essence of the tea. Yukino couldn’t exactly put her finger on what the true flavor was but it was brewed with excellency.

 

She tended to the platter with reverence, appreciating the food until she was full. Yukino was so deep in her musings, she failed to notice the faint rapping on the library’s door.

 

Cool hands covered her eyes, and her vision went dark. Surprised, Yukino dropped the danish delight she was working on, “Minerva?”

 

A soft chuckle was given in response, the hands fleeting from her vision. A playful voice followed, “I never thought you would guess.” The territory mage retreated to the other side of the tabe, kneeling down as she partook of her creation. Minerva was already dressed for the day, showing her usual amount of cleavage.

 

The celestial mage smiled at Minerva’s presence, “You did a really great job -no. Amazing job with breakfast today. It was my favorite of this week.”

 

Her hazel eyes twinkled with triumph, gaining a small smile in return but she was never so modest. “I thought the blueberry and banana pancakes were your favorite, just like every other day was,” Minerva began to mimic Yukino, “I loved every meal you have made for me this week, and I’m too afraid to admit it.” Minerva laughed some more, not playing the part of Yukino anymore. “It’s ok to say you liked all of it.”

 

Yukino joined in her laughter, enjoying the territory mage’s rendition of herself. Not trying to show the woman in glory she spoke, “It was all good but I can still have my favorites. It just happened that they changed from day to day. The pastries you made were absolutely perfect.”

 

The woman basked in the complement, still nibbling on the last of the small delicacies. “I made them, of course they are.” She could never be humble, but her personality was refreshing to Yukino. It wasn’t like Rogue’s or Sting’s, but then again that’s what made everyone so different. She missed being around the territory mage so often.

 

“Oh stop,” she lightly chided, sipping at her tea. It’s richness filled her insides, a splendid end to her meal. This gained a grin from Minerva, as she stood and took the tray with her.

 

“Then don’t praise me at all, Yuki.” She felt her cheeks heat up at the small nickname, Minerva had always called her that since they were little. “I’ll be back.”

 

Her exit was more grand than her entrance, the woman leaving Yukino speechless. Her words an endless torment to her being, how she wished things had turned out differently. But she had moved on now, she couldn’t worry about Minerva anymore.

 

Yukino got up, following the territory mage, she didn’t want to be left alone again. “Minerva, wait,” she called out, padding her feet against the plush rug. Chasing after her like always, it was like events were on replay from before.

 

Minerva continued, never waiting for Yukino. Through the stairwell and corridors of the mansion she chased, ending up in the kitchen. “I see you’ve finally caught up,” Minerva remarked, her voice cascading from the far end of the room.

 

The celestial mage pouted, why couldn’t she just wait. “I suggest that you get dressed Yukino, we’re supposed to leave soon. I left an outfit on the bed for you, the rest of our stuff is by the door.”

 

Yukino was baffled, Minerva had done so much more than she thought while she was slumbering. Either she Minerva let her sleep in or she was just plain fast. Most likely the latter, they had to leave early so they could get to Sabertooth before dark. Or there was the possibility of the Sabertooth mage to be an early bird - then it dawned on her.

 

Minerva was always awake before she was; never once was she able to gaze upon her sleeping face. Minerva went to sleep after her and woke up before her -it was the way things worked. Cringing, she clenched her fists -she shouldn’t be thinking about the past. They weren’t a couple, just friends.

 

“You could have woken me up earlier, Minerva. I should have gotten our stuff packed while you cooked us breakfast. It would have made it faster for us to get out of here,” Yukino claimed, becoming flustered. It was hard for her to accept that Minerva did all of this so selflessly.

 

Minerva tutted as she washed the dishes, how come she didn’t leave them for the maids to do? “Don’t worry about it, just go get dressed. I’ll be waiting by the front door.”

 

Her tone made the words final and the celestial maiden complied with her wishes. Yukino parted from the kitchen, making the trek back to the room she inhabited for the short span of their mission. It was lush and fit for a queen, she hoped dearly that someday she could live like this. Rogue would love it too, she smiled at the thought.

 

Walking over to the bed, she was astonished by Minerva’s choice of clothing. It was her own clothing but accompanied by the dark haired woman’s cherished jacket! Never before was Yukino able to wear it before, what changed? It was just like Rogue’s cloak, he never let anyone touch it, not even her. Although she did see Sting messing around with it on a couple occasions.

 

The rest of the outfit was simple, a purple tube top with ripped white jeans. The clothing was a little revealing but the jacket helped keep the modesty; Minerva’s favorite biker jacket. The leather rough and worn from her long years of wearing the thing. It even had a small purple patch on one of the elbows, she really did love the thing.

 

Quickly looking at herself in a standing mirror, she combed her fingers through her hair -making it look presentable. Now she was good to go.

 

Once down stairs, she never made a comment about the clothing choice to Minerva. Yukino could feel the situation becoming ever more complicated and it was not what she wanted. It was obvious to her that Minerva still held feelings for her, it was easier to act oblivious to it.

 

* * *

 

Yukino sat across from Minerva in their affordable carriage, resting her back against the foam seat. Her face was animated and joyous as they spoke throughout the trip. They were going to stay in a neat little tavern, since they wouldn’t be able to get to Sabertooth tonight. A road block had left them sweltering in the cabin for hours, but the coolness of the night was now leaving them in a happier mood. Everything was going according to plan, they would be in Crocus in due time.

 

The bright lights of the city were shining from where they were, the august jewel of Fiore. A true beauty in every spectacle, from it’s garden to architecture; everything has it purpose.

 

For most of their journey home it was small talk, never crossing one another’s boundaries until Minerva asked the question she was dying to inquire. “So how’s your relationship with Rogue?”

 

At the mention of it, Yukino turned her face down. Her white locks were now a mask of her hesitance to the question, the soft neon lights of the city coloring her hair. It hung in the air, “Well? I never said to go into detail.” Minerva nudged her with curt words, pushing the girl over the edge.

 

“Let’s not get into my personal life right now, okay?” Yukino’s brown eyes bore into her, a wall going right up. She had made the wrong move, stepped over the wrong line. Shit.

 

The demon in her was ready to go, roaring for the opportunity to push it a little more. She resisted, never again would she be tempted to be that type of person; the truly ugly kind. She couldn't be that person again - venomous to others and apathetic to their problems. The territory mage wanted to be better for the sake of both Yukino and the guild.

 

But the sinful being got the best of her. “You’re making it sound like it’s a bad relationship. Come on, Yuki,” the girl eased with the nickname.”I’m your best friend.” Dammit, it should have been a simple okay.

 

The celestial mage bit a small portion of her lower lip, belaying her response. Minerva’s previous statement already failed because Sting was Yukino’s best friend, not her. The temptation further intensified as Minerva encountered Yukino's indecision. “Let it all out, you can trust me.”

 

Those words were to key to unlocking the small girl. “Things have just been very stressful lately. We’ve been in two separate places for the past couple months, so it’s hard to see one another,” Yukino stated timidly, not so sure of herself. Minerva felt guilty at her statement, she certainly wasn’t expecting that type of answer but she was the one who had set things in motion.

 

“So before we decided to go on this mission I was excited to spend the night with him, but then he just left.” A sniffle escaping from her mouth, this was far from what she expected. “It feels like all he wants to be with is _Sting_.” The guild master’s name rolled off her tongue spitefully. All the alarms were going off inside her, the territory mage couldn’t comfort Yukino about this. Not like she did last night, or at least she couldn’t imagine it, but seeing the maiden begin to cry tore her into pieces.

 

Yukino continued, “All I want is for it to work out in the end…” her voice was doubtful, Yukino’s body trembling much like it did last night. “It doesn’t seem like that’s the end goal. Everything seems to be crumbling into pieces, Min-Min.” Her name was dragged out by another sob of emotional pain.

 

Hesitantly, Minerva grabbed the younger mage’s frail hand, “Forgive me, Yukino.” The least she could ask from her but she still motioned the idea of their relationship. “I didn’t know it was that much of a… bad topic for you. I shouldn’t have pushed.” The pads of her fingers delicately tilted the girl’s head up, giving her a warm smile. The demon wouldn’t ruin this for her, “I’m sure everything will work out fine.”

 

Minerva’s comment was a comfort to the girl, Yukino relaxing into her hand. “Don’t be sorry, I know how much you care for me.” Even if the motive was selfish, she would accept any form of care. Minerva was always the one to take advantage of this trait.

 

Greed had fuelled most of Minerva’s interests but it was never in the name of money. More like wants and desires she could never have, or were nearly impossible to attain. Strength and Yukino were the two main things she desired, but she really needed to drop the celestial mage. She would let the fair haired mage deny the pull they had between themselves. If Yukino wanted to work things out with Rogue, Minerva would respect her decision, but she had to know it was her true intention.

 

The Sabertooth mage brushed a strand of Yukino’s hair behind her ear, looking at her with fierce resolve. “I didn’t mean to make your predicament any more confusing. It’s time that I put my feelings to the side and help you out in the best way possible.” Honesty was the best policy, right?

 

Brown eyes were filled with surprise from her response, their carriage coming to a slow stop. There was no inquiry to Minerva’s statement just another prolonged silence as Yukino carefully planned  an answer.

 

“Minerva…” she said, her tone softer than it was before, “I already gave you my confession and you rejected it. Whatever you’re planning needs to stop.” Yukino saw right through her, the tigress’ heart with her words. “I love you, but only as a friend,” these words were shaky, but who was she to say anything about it.

 

As a way to reassure her, Minerva spoke honestly, “I didn’t come on this mission to woo you. My only objective was to make up for lost time, I’m sorry that it came off as something different than what I intended it to be. This wasn’t some big scheme,” which was true for the most part. Minerva had planned everything in a quick ten minutes, no scheming whatsoever.  

 

Grabbing the door handle, she pulled and let herself out. With proper manners, she helped Yukino out. “I trust your words, Minerva.” That was the end to their conversation, and Minerva had managed to pull everything together.

 

Little did they know of the small camera flashes, Yukino caught in Minerva’s jacket. The both of them caught together so late in the night.

 

Outside was the lesser known Honey Bone Inn, made famous when Fairy Tail inhabited it during the x791 Grand Magic Games. This was a sore subject for Minerva, since Sorcery Weekly paparazzi and journalists were constantly around the lively place. Gossip flowed in and out of the Honey Bone’s doors, everyone wanted to get their scoop.

 

Out of place would be fair description her and Yukino’s presence there. Over the past couple years, mages went out of their way to stay at the tavern. Now it was the duo’s turn to get a glimpse of the small bar’s culture.

 

After they settled into their room, Minerva begged Yukino to go down to the bar with her. She needed a drink, and the celestial mage would watch over her.

 

Now here they were.

 

People had been eyeing the two since they came in, some more sneaking pictures taken while they enjoyed the bar’s life. The crowd was split between the pool tables and bar area where the two of them resided.

 

Yukino had made a small comment at the territory mage’s drinking habits and she smacked her hand against the bar counter. “You’re so funny, Yuki,” Minerva cooed, taking a sip from her cup of ale. Sure she could have bought something more expensive, but this was always perfect for her tastes and she ordered one too many.

 

Minerva never stopped with the pointless comments directed at Yukino, each one making her laughter more and more boisterous. She wasn’t even done and the celestial mage was a blushing mess, trying to snag the drink from the tigress.

 

“I think it’s time that we head to bed, you’re causing a scene.” At her comment, Minerva lazily looked over her shoulder. Not many were staring, but it was enough to make herself wary. The celestial maiden was being overly cautious with her original statement, they were far from causing a scene. “I knew this wasn’t a good idea,” Yukino sighed.

 

Clearing her throat she grabbed the girl’s pale hand, taking it into her own. “Don’t worry about them, it’s just us.” Some of the words were slurred, but her point surprised Yukino.

 

Hesitantly Yukino’s slim fingers wrapped around her own. Another shot taken. “If you want to stay down here, no more drinking. There’s plenty of other things to do that will bring enjoyment.” _Like you_ , her inner demon thought, and Minerva cringed. The white haired mage caught this, frowning,”I will leave if you can’t agree.”

 

This alarmed her and quickly she replied, “This will be my last drink, I swear. You can have some if you want. Loosen up a little.” Taking a long gulp, the warm liquid trickled down her throat and burned her insides. She slid the cold glass mug over to Yukino.

 

She looked at the glass and took her hand away from Minerva’s, wrapping it around the handle. Smiling, Yukino took a fast swig, her face scrunching up. “I don’t understand how you can all drink, this stuff is gross.” She stuck her tongue out and put the pint down, her face twisting with disgust.

 

“I only offered, you’re the one who took it.” Minerva laughed some more, the whole situation amusing her. She stood, taking Yukino’s hand back in her own. “Let’s go play a game of billiards.” Standing, she felt light-headed and took a step toward the tables.

 

In one second, she went from standing to on the floor a smaller body falling onto her. Minerva hissed, “What the…” A brown eyes of a brightly pink stained face met her own. Click. Click. Click. She had pulled Yukino down with her.

 

“Minerva…” the celestial mage warned, “I think it’s time for us to go back to our room.” Now she agreed with Yukino. Without making more contact than needed, Yukino pulled herself off of Minerva and stared down at her figure. “Come on,” she looked like an angel under the lights. “I’ll help you.” Cheerful as always.

 

Taking Yukino’s hand in her own, the world spun and she leaned into her. She was the tether to reality, the two slowly but surely heading up the stairs to their room.

 

The night wasn’t young but they sure were. And the universe held no bounds for their soon-to-be future.

* * *

 

**_To be continued in....._ **

**_Enfin Ensemble_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes the first part to the Amour series! I truly love Yukinerva (or any Sabertooth ship), but this fic is near and dear to my heart. Once again, I send my deepest appreciation to splendidlyimperfect for betaing this chapter. I have one more entry for ftlgbtales w|w week, which is an Erzajane! Be on the look out for it, it's a superhero AU o; 
> 
> Prompts for w|w week: 
> 
> Day 1 - Soft  
> Day 2 - Comfort  
> Day 3 - Hands  
> Day 4 - Cuddles  
> Day 5 - Flirt  
> Day 6 - Protect  
> Day 7 - Stubborn
> 
> It's not too late to write, we accept late submissions!

**Author's Note:**

> Just for small clarification, this takes place two years after the events of Tartaros (Alvarez will rarely be used in my stories, it was my least favorite arc). I really hope you enjoyed this chapter because the next one comes out tomorrow!!! I would like to thank the talented splendidlyimperfect for betaing this fic. Leave a comment if you liked it (they really help lmao).


End file.
